thebestdragonballzstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball AF
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Section heading Dragon Ball AF was the subject of an "'A'pril 'F'ool's" joke in 1997 (following the end of Dragon Ball GT), which concerned a fourth anime installment of the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_%28franchise%29 Dragon Ball series]. It has since gained popularity, been the basis for various fictional works by fans, and has even resulted in a dōjinshi series produced by Toyble. Lack of Validity Within the realm of officially-licensed properties (which are produced by or with the approval of Bird Studio, Shueisha, and Toei Animation), Dragon Ball AF simply does not exist. Any AF dōjinshi, should they even exist, occupy the same canonical status as fan fiction and fan art. Toriyama publicly stated that he had no intention of continuing the series (which he finished in 1995), though he has drawn a parody series, Neko Majin Z, in which several Dragon Ball characters appear, a one-shot crossover between Dragon Ball and One Piece, in collaboration with One Piece creator Eiichiro Oda, entitled Cross Epoch, and the OVA "Son Goku and friends return". Toriyama also oversaw production of Dragon Ball GT and played a major role in the character designs of Dragon Ball Online. The Dragon Ball fansite Daizenshuu EX has created a specifically-designed list[1] of the features of AF that should disprove its existence to the especially obstinate. These are: :1. Lack of advertising in Japanese media. :*This point includes print sources (such as the Japanese Shonen Jump), TV ads, and official Japanese websites. Since Dragon Ball is well-known throughout Japan, a sequel series would not be released unpromoted, nor would it go unnoticed by the Japanese population. Daizenshuu EX took advantage of this fact, however, as part of its 2004 April Fool's joke, creating both a "print ad" and a "TV commercial" from other sources. This material, bereft of its context, has since been cited as "evidence" for the existence of AF. :2. Lack of official announcements by Toriyama, Shueisha, or Toei Animation. :*Tying in to the idea of "advertising" above, none of the official Japanese sources of Dragon Ball material have come forward with any news on the scale of AF. Such a series would warrant at least a comment, if not an elaborately-staged introduction, from one or more of these entities. Of course, this has not stopped fans from claiming that such an announcement has already taken place (though there is no record of one ever occurring). :3. Lack of articles, previews, or reviews of the series, in Japanese magazines or online blogs. :*Note, however, that some Japanese fans have taken to commenting on the AF phenomenon outside of Japan, and this may be regarded as commentary on the "series" itself by those who do not speak Japanese. Indeed, the language barrier has often been a source of obfuscation, both for those who would believe the rumors, and those whose goal is to spread them further. :4. Lack of scans from manga releases or screen captures/movie clips from new episodes. :*While many "faked" images (generally produced as humorous commentary on the rumors, or outside of AF but incorporated into it accidentally) do exist, there are no raw manga scans or unaltered screenshots available, anywhere. Particularly good artwork may be mistakenly viewed as "promotional art," but no media from within the manga/anime exists. Therefore, the burden of proof is on those who claim they own the series to put forth something they cannot possibly have (calls for such individuals to show whatever material they have are usually met by excuses or ad-hominem attacks). :5. Lack of scanlations or fansubs. :*Ethical and legal issues aside, a series as popular as Dragon Ball would not long remain without a fan-translated version. The methods of digital distribution are such that it would be virtually impossible not to find such materials, even in a casual search. Neither of these two things exists, however. :6. Lack of official merchandise. :*''Dragon Ball'' is, and always has been, heavily marketed commercially. In Japan, a multitude of items, from action figures, to snacks, soundtracks, stationery, desks, and even children's eyedrops, have been sold as Dragon Ball products or endorsed by characters from the series. The lack of official AF merchandise, then, is a strong indicator that such a series does not in fact exist. :7. Official denial by both Viz Media and FUNimation. :*Such denials would run counter to the financial interests of both of these companies (the distributors of Dragon Ball manga and anime in the United States) were the ruto be true. It is highly unlikely that they would categorically dismiss a property that could make them millions of dollars. In addition to this information, the signature call letters of the series, "AF", are a fairly solid give-away that it was all an 'A'pril 'F'ools gag. Or "another future" or "aternate future" or "absoutly fictional" ha. DBAF takes place around 120 years after the Frieza Saga. At this time Goku is off going from planet to planet training and he comes across one planet which looks absolutely beautiful, he goes onto this planet for training and finds that all the people there look perfect, and also the gravity is 1000 times that of earths so he figures its ideal for training for a little while. He also meets this stunningly beautiful woman there who try's to seduce Goku however Goku resists because of his heart belonging to Chi-chi, she senses this but makes love to him in his dreams. Shortly after Goku leaves the planet and as he leaves, the planet turns into silver and it disappears totally as well as everyone who inhabited it! Since the woman was a god and created a perfect illusion for Goku she also sensed how powerful he was, she wanted to have his baby and create the ultimate being. Anyway around 120 years later she gives birth to a child named Xicer who is naturally born as a super Saiyan 5 and is 1 year old, since he is half god and half Saiyan he is the ultimate being however he is pretty much useless as he needs to be trained by someone great, his father obviously, Goku, so he goes off in search of his real father to be trained by him and become the greatest warrior in the universe from which his mother wants him to be. More information about Dragonball AF. 300 years ago goku ,gohan died but where considered ultimate ancestors because of there power levels, goten was still live and well cause him and trunks where equal strength and granted eternal life from dende. They had all seven dragonballs plus the alfa ball. for a while and soon decided to wish back Goku, Gohan Vegeta Andriod 16 And Shella(trunks daughter) they do that but then a dude called boronks comes(ally like vegeta) and is angry he didn't get his wish to be the strongest ever! So then he fights goku and goku gets pounded and was on the verge of dieing again but gotten level 5 gets angry(as he does) and fuses with goten level 5 and creates Gotenks(the dude with red hair) level 5 and takes on boronks but also gets a pounding but eventully get the fusion earrings from dende and fuses also with gohan level 5 (the new created airings allows up to 3 fuses!) and creates hantenks-the ultimate version and gives boronks a pounding, then they take the airings off and calm down the talk to boronks and then eventually decide to become allies (boronks is still pretty dodgey!, like vegeta). Here are a bunch of rumors: 1. There are 6 super saiyan levels 2. New fusion earrings wear created (fusion with up to 3 people!) 3. Goten has had a new born baby! 4. Boronks is a huge guy bigger than brolly he is a SSJ3 and is anxious to be stronger than Ancestor Goku SSJ5 but Goku still has level 6! 5. Everyone fuses and become gohnvegpandenpicclhurclegotentrunktenks. 6. Nothing is in production, and nothing is planned. There is no Dragonball AF. Most rumors of a new series come from fan manga drawn in Japan, otherwise known as "doujinshi." Generally, these comics are very well-drawn, and can easily be mistaken for Toriyama's work. However, they are fan-made, and are not considered a part of the DB universe. 7. It's a Spanish comic book they are making a cartoon version for the US 8. Vegeta and Trunks Fuse 8. Gotenks goes SSJ4, 9. Gohan becomes another form of Mystic Saiyan. 10. Goku has the power of the dragonballs and can grant wishes like the Dragon. 11. Goku reaches Super Saiyan level 5 The power he receives is too much for him, and he becomes the bad guy. In DBAF Vegeta gets to play the good guy trying to stop "the evil Goku". 13. They will be making around 250 episodes. 14. In DBAF Vegeta goes ssj5 and 6 and becomes the strongest. 15. DBAF is in Portugal, Italy and in Japan.